


makeover, makeover

by telluricThanatologist



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, M/M, Underwear, dick ogling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telluricThanatologist/pseuds/telluricThanatologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana's shoulders are still practically up around his ears. Rin guesses he <em>could</em> ignore that, if he had to — it's far from the first time a model of his has been nervous. But... fuck, he feels bad, he's got to say something else.</p><p>He might as well go with something he's genuinely curious about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makeover, makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Makeover, makeover... _FOR YOU AND ME_
> 
> ([This](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1108019) is the SASO 2015 thread in which I originally posted this fill! I made some relatively minor changes here, mostly for readability and clarity.)

Rin has never had a model this fucking big before.

There are no fewer than three distinct senses in which he means this, he reflects as he snaps his make-up and brush case open and looks again at the guy in the make-up chair in front of him.

He's got to be at least one hundred and eighty centimetres tall in his bare feet, just to start off. The pure white walls around them and bright lights overhead only emphasize that he's brilliantly red in the face, too, grass-green eyes darting around the room from beneath heavy eyelids and a tousled olive-brown fringe. He's crossing his powerful arms over his broad chest and curling into himself just a little, just enough to be detectable and not remotely enough to disguise the fact that he's _almost_ completely naked.

His maidenly decency is precariously preserved by a tiny pair of forest-green briefs, which brings Rin to another kind of big the model is. Unless he had to stuff. Not that Rin's looking. Not intentionally. It's just hard not to notice.

"Sorry," the model murmurs, and gives Rin a small smile. His voice is higher and softer than Rin expected — it's actually kind of _nerdy_ , if he has to be honest. "I just — well, believe it or not, this is actually my first time doing underwear."

"I don't want you to apologize," Rin says at once, then inwardly rolls his eyes at himself. Way to fucking sound sensitive to this guy's nerves — hell, not just 'this guy', _Makoto Tachibana_ , 23-year-old rising star who's been on more magazine covers over the past fall than Rin can count on his fingers, as well as in a few more of his little sister's muscle-drunk fantasies than he'd prefer, if you asked him. "I _mean_ ," he goes on, "it's normal to be shy, but no one's in here but us right now, and the shoot itself is probably going to feel like any other one before long. I just need you to straighten up some, try to relax, and close your eyes."

Tachibana obediently pulls himself upright and, with only a second's hesitation, lets his arms unfold and his eyes flutter shut. Rin pumps a dollop of moisturizer onto a fresh sponge first, then briskly applies it all over Tachibana's face and just below it, lifting his fringe to attend to his forehead, skating over eyelids, cheekbones, nose, ears, jawline, chin, neck, collarbones. He follows it up with primer, then sits back and considers what foundation to use. Tachibana's skin is tanned, sprayed with freckles, and mostly clear except for only a couple stray spots on his forehead, what might be an acne scar to the right of his long, straight nose, and a small swell of redness off the corner of his mouth.

There are faint dark circles under his eyes — maybe he's a student? Of what? Where? Rin's only skimmed a couple of articles about him, but he can't remember any mentions of a university or major. If he had to guess, he'd say—

—he'd say _nothing_ , because he doesn't know jack shit about this guy and he's being stupid. He's not being paid to sit on his ass and ponder the personal details of his clients. Powder foundation, after concealer for the scar, blemishes, and dark circles, he decides, and pulls the cap off of his concealer pen more viciously than necessary.

Tachibana's shoulders are still practically up around his ears. Rin guesses he _could_ ignore that, if he had to — it's far from the first time a model of his has been nervous. But... fuck, he feels bad, he's got to say something else.

He might as well go with something he's genuinely curious about. "So what do you do with yourself when you're not modeling?" he asks while he starts to brush the concealer over the spots on Tachibana's forehead.

Tachibana smiles again, wider than he did before. "I'm majoring in elementary education at Waseda University."

Rin raises his eyebrows inadvertently. As far as _he's_ ever known, Soudai is pretty prestigious, so he figures Tachibana's got to be far from empty-headed, at least. "How is it?"

"It's wonderful! I've been learning a lot. It's just, you know, tough to balance my schoolwork with..." — he waves his hands vaguely to indicate their surroundings, Rin guesses — "...all this. I've taken a lot of my courses online to get around that a little, but it's not really the same."

"What do you mean?" Rin is usually directed to cover up freckles where he finds them, but no one said anything to him about them. "By 'not really the same'?"

Tachibana laughs. No, Rin thinks, freckles are supposed to be endearing, he should definitely leave the freckles as they are. "It's not the same as being around my classmates as often as most of the other elementary education students there, that's all. Or being around kids in the same age ranges I'll hopefully be teaching someday after I graduate."

"Then why don't you just spend less of your time doing photoshoots and... 'all this'?"

Tachibana exhales and is silent for a few moments. Rin instantly regrets his words — did he say too much? Did he hit a nerve?

"I guess," Tachibana begins, and Rin has to consciously remind himself to take out the palette he uses for contouring. "I started doing this because an old friend of mine said I could probably make decent money doing it, and I need to be able to pay tuition and for books and rent and things like that, after all. But it's, um... It's not just that. I want to... kind of push through being shy in front of other people, especially about my body, I guess? Put myself in a position where I can't just turn around and say I'm not ready." He laughs again, quietly, maybe to himself. "Is that weird?"

Rin never thought he'd admit this even privately, but he thinks he's starting to see where his sister's coming from. "Not at all, uh—"

Another smile warms Tachibana's face. "Please feel free to call me Makoto."

"Makoto. Rin Matsuoka, by the way. Go ahead and call me Rin. I have a girly name, but I'm definitely a guy."

"Nice to meet you, Rin," Makoto says brightly. Rin suspects he really might mean it. "Oh, about how much longer do you think you'll need, by the way? On me."

Rin glances at the clock, then back at Makoto. "At least another hour." He might be exaggerating. Just a bit.


End file.
